ultimascrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Omegalore
Omegalore is the deity described by the Ultima Scrolls to "be thou one to rebirth the world from fat fucks". Across many kinds of sentinent beings, he is widely known and accepted to be "thy lord and maker of thee Ultima Realms". Many depictions of Omegalore vary between one another, but they all possess key features such as thy "2 divine manburesuto" and his all accompassing power. Lore In the earliest archives of the internet, Omegalore was said to be a "mere earth mortal with an unfathomable power level". Yet at the brink of the Moth Trump's awakening, he has begun to suck up all the dying force of the earth solely with his nipples alone and jetpacked across the universe as earth becomes nothing but a shit cocoon for the Trump Moth to burst out of. As soon as he settled down, he accidentally spilt his rootbeer all over his friggin motherboard, causing him to temporarily transform into a berserk being of pure super sayin energy. Not much was known about the event, but in doing so, Omegalore has birthed the Ultima Realms as a result of his tard rage. Thy Friggin Hagrid Saga In 1E 325, the skies of the ultima realms has turned into a pure shit color for 5 straight years. What followed rumbeled a omnicent message, "I am super sayin hagrid. All fatfucks shall be absorbed into me cock to fuel the growth of me nipple hairs". It's ominous message reverberated across thy Ultima Realms like a long-ass fart let out after a long turd session. This was shown to anger thy Omegalore-dono, who will soon be fated to fight Super Sayin Hagrid. Not much is known for the fated event, but it's warned in tales that the ensuring fight will surely decimate the Ultima Realms, if not vapourize it in it's entirety. Omegalore is known to "banish thee" souls of those who wronged him in the "NIGHTMARE PALACE!!!" where they will forever be haunted by Lauren. Powers Omegalore's sheer power is unable to be described in numbers. To try and understand the forever surpassing power that Omegalore wields, try defecating onto a blanket and photograph it for the public, then you would understand what it means to fathom Omegalore's pure blinding power. Manburesuto Milk = Main Page: Manbreastou Milk = Omegalore's Manbreast milk is so powerful alone, that whole mythical stories in of themselves have spawned over the Eras. Read them each here. Some say that his manbreast's leak pure ambrosian milk into the ultima atmosphere, burning across the northern air, making up the "Manburesuto Lights" that are seen throughout many spots in the Ultima Realms. Manburestou-Ki Omegalore is shown to be a True Master of the "Manburesuto-ki", a holy art which manifests in handling one's manbreasts in combat. Things to Know about Omegalore * He mostly sleeps in his underwear * He has shot a gun before * He stole a lego piece from his middle school * He Lives with his aunt. * Laughed so hard that Root Beer Spat out of his Nose * Donated His blood. * He has known to dress in anime girl costumes.